I'm Sorry
by Loki-Trickster-God-Of-Flames
Summary: I'm not good at reviews just read the story.


"Yami, please come back." Yugi whispered to himself quietly. "I really didn't want you away." Yugi continued lying on the bed beside to the millennium puzzle. "I didn't know what I was saying." Yugi began to cry. Yami, watched Yugi from the doorway, he wanted nothing more than to walk over to Yugi and comfort him.  
  
**Flashback**

"Yami?" Yugi asked. "Ya." Yami answered. "Well..." Yugi was choking on his words. "What is it Yugi?" Yami asked annoyed. "Yami, I ha...hate you." Yugi said it almost in a whisper. "What?!" Yami asked half shocked, half angry. "You never let me do anything! You always do everything! You act like I can't make my own decisions! I need space!" Yugi screamed throwing a book across the room. Yami just stared he had never seen Yugi so angry. "I want you to leave and not comeback." Yugi said throwing the millennium puzzle on the ground. "I don't need you to hold my hand or make anymore decisions for me." "Yugi are you sure?" Yami asked hurt. He had never meant to suffocate Yugi in anyway. "Just leave." Yugi answered. Yami went threw the door to his mind chamber. When Yugi felt his presence fade his shoulders began to shake.  
  
**End  
  
Domino High School**

"Morning Yugi." Tea said cheerfully. "Morning." Yugi answered gloomy. "Something wrong Yugi?" Joey asked. "Nothing." Yugi answered back with a blank expression. "All rise." Head Student. "Bow." Everyone in the class bowed. "All be seated." "Yugi, where's the Millennium Puzzle?" Tea asked noticing that is wasn't there. Yugi ignored her question and went back to studying.  
  
**Lunch**

"Guys I afraid something might have happened to Yugi." Tea said with a worried expression. "What do you mean?" Joey asked. "He is just a little gloomy." "Exactly, when is Yugi ever gloomy?" Tristan asked. "Never unless something he really doesn't want to talk about happened." Tea answered.  
  
**Game Shop**

"Yugi all you have done is mope around the shop all week." Grandpa complained. "Go out and get some air." "But Grandpa I-okay." Yugi answered.  
  
**Park**

'Why was I such an idiot?' Yugi asked himself standing in front of a park bench. 'I don't feel well. I do need him' "Hey, Yugi." A voice called out to him. Yugi looked up. "Joey?" he asked questioning. Joey smiled as Tristan and Tea walked behind him. "I need him after all." Yugi whispered falling from the bench. "Yugi?! Can you hear me?! Tea call an ambulance." Joey shouted.  
  
**Hospital**

"What's wrong with him, Doctor?" Tea asked concerned. "Honestly I don't know." The Doctor answered. "What do you mean you don't know?" Joey asked. "Well he is physically fine nothing wrong. His mind seems to be the problem." The doctor said filling out some forms and taking his leave. (Tristan when to get Grandpa so he's not here.) "I told you something was wrong." Tea said pointing a finger at Joey. "Hey don't blame this on me." Joey replied. "Who do we know that can help in this kind of situation?" Tea asked. "Oh I know someone." "No way we are not calling him." Joey responded. "Hello, Marik. How are you? That's good. What you doing right now? Really. Could you try and come by the hospital today? Why? Oh, Yugi had an accident and we could use your help. Thanks." Tea said hanging up the phone. "Did you hear me? Why are we asking him for help?" Joey asked. "Well, he is the only one who can help." Tea answered sitting down in one of the hospital chairs. "Hey." Tristan said entering the room. "Why so gloomy?" He asked looking at Yugi. "What did the doctors say?" Grandpa asked looking guilty. Tea and Joey went over what the doctors had said.  
  
**Later**

Knock on the door. Tea said answering the door "Oh hey." Marik walked in the room. "Why is he here?" Tristan asked throwing Marik a dirty look. "Because I was asked to be here." Marik answered with a smirk. "Why you little sh-" Tristan was interrupted by a moan from Yugi. "What happened to him?" Marik asked moving closer to Yugi. "We don't know." Joey answered. "Well where is Yami?" Marik asked. "Yami?" Tea asked. "That's a good question. I haven't seen him all week." Joey replied. "Same here." Tea admitted. "Well I will go into his mind and see if he is there." Marik said pulling the Millennium Staff out of his school bag.  
  
**Yugi's Mind**

Yugi's mind was completely trashed. All the toys and books were smashed or torn."Yugi, you in here?" Marik shouted into the room. 'It that crying?' Marik followed the sound to where a bed sat. "Yugi?" Marik asked. "Yugi it's you. What's the matter?" "I... I... I..." Yugi stuttered then hugged his knees tighter. Marik looked around. 'What's this?' Marik asked himself looking at the bedside table it was full of photographs. "Yugi what are these?" Marik asked showing Yugi some of the pictures. "I ...need... I ...need...him." Yugi whispered pointing to the picture. "What?" Marik asked looking at the picture. The picture was last year when they came Egypt to see the pyramids. "Yami?!" Marik asked. "I need... I... really... need..." Yugi stuttered. "You need Yami?" Marik asked. Yugi just hugged his knees tighter and fell to his side. "You're dieing." Marik said looking at Yugi's eyes. "Your dieing of loneliness." "I must hurry and find Yami." He said exiting Yugi's mind.  
  
**Hospital Room**

"Its worst then I though." Marik said. "I need the Millennium puzzle before I can go any farther and at the rate Yugi's mind is fading he wont make it to morning." Marik finished. "What do you mean?" Grandpa asked. " We need to get Yami and Yugi back together by tomorrow or Yugi's brain will shut off." Marik finished. "So we better go find it." Joey suggested. "Gramps we need the key to the GameShop." Tristan said. But Marik already had the keys and was out the door. "Hey wait up, Tea, Gramps, stay here." Joey said running after Marik.  
  
**GameShop**

Door opens. "Okay Joey you search downstairs and I will look in his room." Marik said. "Hey who made you leader?" Joey asked but Marik was already up stairs. 'Yugi were did you put it.' Marik asked himself looking in Yugi's closet and drawers. 'Oh there you are.' Marik said picking the puzzle up from under Yugi's bed. "Joey, I found it!" Marik called running down the stairs. "Lets hurry." Marik said. 10 minutes later.  
  
**Hospital**

"Where back." Joey said. Marik just sat down and placed the millennium rod on top of the millennium puzzle. "Yami were are you?" He asked. Then he entered the millennium puzzle.  
  
**Millennium Puzzle**

"Yami?" Marik called out. "Marik?" Yami asked coming out of a door. "Yami why are you not with Yugi?" Marik asked. Yami just looked at the ground. " Come with me Marik." Yami said going back threw the door. "This room is full of photos." Marik said. Yami pointed to one picture it was from Monday. "This Monday Yugi got mad at me and sent me back here." Yami said. "What?" Marik asked confused. "Forgive him." Marik said. "Forgive him? Forgive him?" Yami said turning to Marik. "I was never mad at him." "Then why-" Marik began. "He needed space. So I left." Yami said. "Yugi's dieing." Marik said. "He's what?" Yami asked alarmed. "He needs you." "But I can't help him." Yami said pushing Marik out of his chamber.  
  
**Hospital**

"Marik you alright?" Tea asked. "What?" Marik asked. "You fell out of the chair. Are you okay." "Oh yes I'm fine but Yugi's not." Marik answered. "What do you mean?" Joey asked. "Yami refuses to help Yugi and Vise versa." Marik explained. "I'm going to try and reunite them but I'm not sure how it will go." Marik said. "Is this are last shot." Tristan asked. "Yes." Marik answered as he placing the millennium puzzle on top of Yugi's chest.  
  
**Yugi's Mind**

Marik walked back over to were he had seen Yugi before he was still there. "Yugi." Marik said approaching him. Yugi looked up. "Come on, Yugi. Yami forgives you already." Marik said picking him up. But Yugi felt lifeless. "You really have no will to live if you're not with him. I will be right back." He said putting Yugi down. Marik crossed over into Yami's Chamber. "Yami!" Marik called out. "Yes." Yami said making himself visible. "Come with me." Marik said grabbing Yami's arm. "I want you to see Yugi." He went back to Yugi's chamber. "Oh my god. What happened here?" Yami asked in surprise at the mess. "Yugi is this way." He said taking him to the bed. "I...need...I..." Yugi laid on the bed lifelessly but repeated the same words like a broken record. "What happened to him?" Yami asked. "His mind is shutting down as we speak. "I...I ... I'm..." Yugi stuttered. "He needs you." Marik said. "If you don't tell him everything is okay then he will die. You have less than a minute left." Yami simple gave Yugi a hug and Yugi closed his eyes in fear but returned the hug. "Yugi." Yami started. "I'm sorry." Yugi said crying into Yami's chest. Marik left Yugi's mind.  
  
**Hospital**

"Everything will be fine." Marik said collapsing to the floor. "Marik are you?" Joey asked. "Oh, he's just sleeping. That must have been tiring." "Yugi's status is improving greatly." Tea said joyfully "Don't worry he will be fine." Marik said then faded back to sleep.  
  
**Next morning.**

"Yugi... Yugi are you alright?" Grandpa asked him. Yugi looked around the room for a minute. "I'm sorry." Yugi said in a whisper. Marik was sitting on the other bed listening to his CD player and writing down something. After that he left. The note said.  
  
'To the place where stars fall,

I want my thoughts to reach you.

I am always by your side Since I will embrace that coldness.

Even though we're apart now,

We will definitely be back together.  
  
In the quiet night...'  
  
Never forget that you will always have him. He will always be by your side. In that way you are lucky.  
  
Marik Istar "Your right." Yugi said with a smile as 2 birds flew by. Then the EKG Monitor went dead.

* * *

**After Thoughts**

I think I let it go at the end but I thought and wrote this story at 2:00 in the morning, because I had nothing better to do. So review if you liked it or if you didn't tell me why so I can make my next Fanfiction better. After all I'm Sorry is my first real fanfick.

Ura 1990


End file.
